The proper laying of ceramic tile on walls and other surfaces requires a degree of skill and care to keep the tiles aligned and also at the proper height or elevation. Most such tiles are at least 4xe2x80x3 by 4xe2x80x3 or somewhat larger and are individually laid by hand on a cementitous base on the desired surface. When it is desired to lay a decorative strip of smaller tiles, the hand laying process becomes very tedious and time consuming because each little piece is laid on or against the base and must be carefully located as to elevation, spacing and orientation with other such small tiles as well as with the larger tiles forming the main part of the job. Such decorative strips could enhance many ceramic tile installations but for the great cost represented by the amount of time required to individually lay many such small tiles.
Some tile installers have used a paper or fabric backing to hold a pattern of tiles together but this has been done with the gluing as a separate step and requires waiting for the glue to dry before the tile assembly can be moved.
Applicant has found that the time involved in on site installation of strips of decorative tile including many small pieces can be substantially reduced through the use of a lightweight plastic matrix used in combination with a perforated paper matrix having adhesive on one side.
Many different designs can be incorporated into such plastic matrixes which are molded to form ridges separating and spacing the small decorative tiles. Through the use of the matrix, which may be, for example, one foot in length, a strip of prearranged decorative tile one foot in length is readily installed on the desired surface. In this way the task is made much faster and the results are, in general, better because of greater uniformity in spacing and alignment than is possible by hand laying.
A specific matrix giving rise to a particular decorative pattern is shown in this disclosure. This design uses a number of quite small triangular tiles, a number of small square tiles and also a number of small rectangular tiles all spaced from each other. These small tiles are placed face down in the spaces separated by the ridges in the matrix. Although the exact shape and size of tiles is dictated by the ridge locations, some pattern variation is permitted since arrangements of tiles varying by color are easily effected. Matrixes having different ridge patterns may be used to produce different designs; however, a single matrix such as that described herein can be used to provide a great variety of patterns with different colors of tiles of each shape.
An important part of the present invention involves the use of a paper matrix having adhesive on one side protected by a light weight peel off paper layer. The paper matrix preferably includes a main layer of paper having significant strength, a layer of very thin but tough plastic film having adhesive on both sides and a peel off paper layer. A very strong adhesive on one side of the plastic film secures the plastic film to the main paper layer. A somewhat less strong adhesive secures the peel off paper layer to the plastic film. The paper matrix as described is then perforated such that the holes are essentially evenly spaced, leaving a large proportion of the area (approximately half) of the paper matrix. When the tiles have been placed face down in the matrix in the desired pattern, the paper matrix, which, preferably, is approximately the area of the matrix, is selected and the peel off protective layer is peeled away from the paper matrix exposing an adhesive layer. The paper matrix is then secured to the exposed sides of the tiles, which are the back sides, thereby securing the tiles together in the desired spatial relationship. If necessary, the paper matrix is then trimmed to the area of the tile strip.
Thinset adhesive, also called mastic, is then applied to the surface where the tiles are to be attached. The tiles which are then secured to the paper matrix are removed from the matrix and are then attached to the wall or other surface by pressing the paper matrix and tile assembly against the thinset adhesive. The tile is thereby secured to the wall, or other surface, with the finish side facing outward and with the tile spacing just as established by the position of the tiles on the matrix. Several such tile strips may be assembled prior to attaching them to the desired surface. Grout is then applied to fill in the spaces between the tiles. Normally, several such matrix assemblies of tile will be fastened to the wall and then grout is applied to all at one time.